Riding Broomsticks
by Golden.x.x
Summary: Oliver Wood loves riding broomsticks, all kinds of broomsticks as Severus Snape is quick to find out. Warning: mature content


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their objects, even though I would love to own Severus' broomstick alas it is the property of J K Rowling

Warning: Sex, slash

Riding Broomsticks

"I'm so sorry, Professor!" puffed Oliver Wood, 7th year Gryffindor and Captain of the Quidditch team. "I didn't have my watch on and so practise ran over. I'm so sorry, really Professor!"

Professor Severus Snape was not in a good mood. One could argue that Severus Snape was never in a good mood but today he was in a particularly bad mood. Why I hear you ask. Well first the new astronomy teacher had tried to hit on him very early in the morning before he had had his usual morning coffee. Then Trelawney had tried to read his tea leaves from his coffee cup arguing that it still worked even though there weren't actually any leaves. She then proceeded to tell him that he was not going to have a good day today. Snape did not need her to tell him that. This had started off his bad day which just got worse and worse. Finally just when he had been ready to call it a day he remembered he had a detention for Wood. And this led to him having to wait for half an hour before Wood showed up, late.

"Do you think I have all the time in the world to just wait around until you are ready to finish riding that ruddy broomstick?" he almost shouted. God, thought Oliver he was really mad. This wasn't good. Oliver had a weird reaction which he could never explain. Whenever the Professor got mad Oliver got aroused. The Professor just had this commanding presence and his voice, God … his voice just went straight to his cock. Oliver listened to Snape rage above him, his cock becoming rock hard without a single touch.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he began quietly "but I will do anything to make it up to you. I love riding _all_ kinds of broomsticks." Oliver couldn't believe his daring.

"What are-" Snape started and then stopped his eyes wide as he caught what Wood was suggesting. When Oliver did not receive a response he inched forward and carefully lowered himself onto Snape's lap, pushing his hard cock against Snape's front. He felt an answering hardness below him and rubbed himself against it.

The Professor was shocked he had his lap full of a gorgeous young man willing to _ride_ his broomstick. Wood gave one particular hard thrust and suddenly Snape's hands were on his hip helping with his movement. He leaned forward and roughly claimed his mouth; his fingers impatiently coming up to undo Wood's shirt.

Wow, Oliver couldn't believe how passionate Snape was as he claimed every inch of his mouth and his hand ripped his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Snape pulled away moaning as he looked at Oliver's tanned, Quidditch-toned chest. He brought his mouth to one nipple as his fingers pinched the other receiving moans to show how much his work was appreciated. Suddenly this wasn't enough for Snape he stood up helping Oliver to his feet.

"You like riding broomsticks, huh?" Snape asked huskily staring into his eyes. He then started to disrobe and when he was fully naked he lay down on his back on his desk and looked at Oliver. "Will you ride mine?"

Ever since Snape had disrobed Oliver had been staring at his cock. Oh what a wonderful cock it was slender but long with a few black curls at its base. Oliver moved forward as if he was hypnotised. He then looked up at Snape while slowly touching Snape's cock. "I think I'd like that very much."

Oliver undressed quickly and then crawled onto the desk careful not to hurt Snape. He draped his body over Snape's pushing their cocks together and then groaning at the friction felt.

"Enough!" moaned Snape "Or else I won't be able to come in your tight arse as I want to."

Oliver quickly stopped, frowning at the loss of body contact with the man. "Lube?" he asked.

"Top draw on the right." Oliver leaned over carefully, giving a moan when his cock brushed Snape's. He couldn't wait until he had that cock in him. He quickly squirted some lube onto his fingers and circled the first one around his puckered hole pushing in gently.

"Ahh!" he moaned pushing himself further onto his fingers. Severus watched amazed as he watched his student fuck himself on his own fingers. He groaned as he saw the fingers disappear in and out of the body beside him. Oliver quickly had three fingers inside him desperate to have that amazing cock in him. He quickly grabbed the lube and lathered some all over Snape's cock, enjoying stroking the cock up and down.

" Get on me now!" Snape said as he stilled Oliver's hands. Oliver was quick to comply raising himself to hover over Snape's cock with one leg on either side of his body. He lowered himself until Snape's cock brushed his hole. He stared Snape in the eyes and with a cheeky grin asked "How much do you want it?"

Snape's only reply was to push Oliver roughly onto his cock. Snape's cock went further and further inside him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside Oliver.

"God!" Oliver winced at the pain which soon passed. They both paused breathing heavily. Oliver rose missing the feeling of fullness until he quickly slammed back down. Moans were thick in the air as Oliver rocked on Snape's cock bracing his hands against his shoulders.

Snape was in heaven his cock was up a beautiful young man's very tight arse and he was laying back and enjoying the view watching as his cock appeared and disappeared into the man above him. He grabbed hold of the cock leaking in front of him tugging it in time with the thrusts that enveloped his own cock. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but he'd be damned if he was going to come before the young man on top of him

God, thought Oliver. Snape's cock filled him completely like none other had before and Snape's hand was doing little to help stop the impending orgasm which was fast approaching. He started to rock faster and harder as he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

Snape thrusted his hips harder into the willing body above him. They were both so close, their bodies screaming to let go. Finally Snape felt the body above him stiffen and felt his chest become wet with his partner's cum. The delicious tightening around his cock made him follow Oliver into blissful oblivion.

Wood had collapsed onto his Professor's chest and then gradually rose to knees disappointed when he felt Snape's cock slip out of his hole. He looked down at Snape whose hair was messy and whose chest was covered in something which looked vey much like cum, his cum. He got off the desk and pulled on his clothes, Snape still had not moved. Oliver quickly leaned forward and kissed the Professor before retreating to the door.

"Wood," called Snape who was now propped up facing him, "detention tomorrow. For making a mess, I fully expect you to clean it all up tomorrow. Don't be late. Oh and don't forget to bring your broomstick."


End file.
